


A Day in the Life

by jadey36



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/pseuds/jadey36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes practice to become an incompetent guard, as Paul of Wadlow explains to Nottingham Weekly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hoodland's (Livejournal) 'Nottingham Weekly' challenge. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Robin Hood belongs to Tiger Aspect and the BBC. No copyright infringement intended.

**A Day in the Life**

_...of a castle guard_

In the second of our ‘A Day in the Life’ series, we take a look at a very special training school, the IGTS, and meet one of its longest serving students – Paul of Wadlow. 

Paul has been training to be an incompetent guard at the IGTS for the past three years. We caught up with him during a break in training ‘to be the last man’. 

We asked Paul to tell us a little about the training school that he now helps to run. 

“Before I came here, I used to be quite handy with me fists. You’d often find me down The Trip of a Saturday night, trading blows with the local lads. I had to unlearn all of that when I came here.” 

We asked Paul about his only son, Gerald, who also attended the school. 

“Gerald only did three months at the school before Guy of Gisborne hand-picked him to work at the castle. He was killed by the outlaws after only two days on the job. It were a proud day for me and the missus.” 

Did Paul have any particularly memorable moments that he would like to share with us?

“The day the Sheriff knocked me tin helmet off me head and down the castle steps. The wife made me an embroidered square to remember it by.” 

And what were some of his least favourite aspects of training to be an incompetent guard?

“Learning how to get in the way of one of Robin Hood’s arrows when your every instinct is to dodge ‘em. Still haven’t mastered that one yet.” 

Our day at the school ended with a look around the ‘failed gadgets’ room and wishing Paul well with his quest to become an incompetent guard.


End file.
